Sleepy Mornings
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Godric wakes up, his eyes droppy with sleep, what should his precious lover do to help him I wonder. Salazar/Godric Rated M for YAOI!


_**Max:** One of my friends told me I had to do another Salazar/Godric story, so I did one real fast! Took me about... 20-30 minutes to write. Somewhere alng there. It took that long because my little brother kept comin over by the comp to get our dog... Anyway! This is for you Mirage-chan!! (Tackles) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter!_

_**Warning:** Sligtly graphic...ish... (Shifty eyes) Ok, well a bit more then slightly I guess. I dunno. YAOI!! Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor!!_

**_

* * *

_**

Sleepy Mornings

Godric lifted his head from his pillow, sitting straight up and looking around him in a daze. Bringing his hands up to his face, he attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes, failing miserably. He never was a morning person. They bugged him terribly. Morning were meant for sleeping, not teaching.

Standing up, he quickly spelled his teaching robes on, his eyes still hazy. If he didn't leave soon he would be late and Rowena and Salazar would both yell at him. He really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. Especially by Salazar, his yelling was very loud. If he tried, he could probably knock the whole castle down if he wanted to.

There was a silent knock before his bedroom door swung open, Salazar Slytherin standing in the door way, his eyes quirked questioningly.

"Godric," He grumbled, his voice still rough from his own waking a few moments ago, "What the bloody hell do you think your doing? Today is Saturday, no teaching. Remove those robes and get back in bed."

Godric looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. He quickly complied with Salazar's orders, his clothes falling helplessly at his feet as he jumped in his bed under his covers. He smiled happily, peeking his head out, "Well? Are you going to join me or not love?"

A smirk placed itself upon Salazar's lips as he walked towards the bed. He dropped down and crawled to the top so he was hovering over Godric's naked form, "I'll do more then that my little husband."

This time it was Godric's turn to smirk as he watched Salazar remove his clothes, his eyes roaming up and down the gorgeous body. His cock twitching happily as Salazar removed his pants.

"Do you like what you see Godric?" Salazar questioned, his hips pressing roughly against Godric's. The answer he received was slightly unexpected. Godric flipped them over so he was hovering over the older man, straddling his hips.

"Actually," he moaned, "I love what I see. And what I see is ALL mine. You got that?" he waited for Salazar to nod his consent before continuing, "Today is going to be a bit different dear. Today, I get to be on top. But it's nothing to worry about."

Salazar quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as Godric summoned a jar of lube from the dresser. He watched as the smaller man smeared a large amount all over his hands before grasping his erection, making him moan in pleasure. His small lover had very talented hands. When Godric was certain Salazar was well lubed he crawled up higher, placing himself right above him. He gently pushed the mans hardened cock against his entrance before letting all of his weight drop down, impaling himself on the man, causing both to moan in pleasure.

Godric rocked himself on Salazar's hips, causing the mans cock to brush against his prostate. He quickly set a rhythm, bouncing slightly every now and then. He loved the feel of Salazar's large cock buried deep inside of him, pushing and prodding at his insides. He just couldn't get enough. Salazar leaned up, pulling Godric down slightly to press their lips together in a deep passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Breaking the kiss for fresh air, he moved down to nibble at Godric's neck, creating a large love bite. Now no one could deny that Godric belonged to him.

Godric rocked roughly against Salazar once more before he released his seed all over the mans stomach. His muscles clenching tightly around the older mans erection, bringing him to his own climax, his seed spilling deep inside his lover. It was pure bliss. Neither wanting to move from their position, content to stay how they were. Godric leaned forward slightly planting a light kiss on Salazar's lips, before they both fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Max:** I hope you liked it lovies! Especially you Mirage-chan!! (Huggles) Please review dears!_

_Lovies,_

**_Mr. Max_**


End file.
